


Man Down

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: While being separated from Sypha, Trevor gets seriously hurt, and it's up to Alucard to save him.





	Man Down

“Sypha! Can you hear us!?” Trevor called, banging on the wall.

“Trevor!? Alucard!? Are you okay!?” she answered back.

The trio had been walking through the catacombs, a little bit on edge since they had not come across any traps or demons for a long while.

Then suddenly, one of the walls turned like a hidden door, taking Alucard and Trevor with it and trapping them on the opposite side.

“We’re okay, Lady Sypha!” Alucard shouted, “Keep heading East! Trevor and I will head that way as well and try to meet you!”

“Alright!” she replied, “Be careful!”

“We will!” Trevor promised, before the two went on their way.

 

* * *

 

“How much longer you think it will take?” Alucard asked.

“For the third time, I’m not sure.” Trevor sighed, “Shouldn’t I be asking you this? I mean, didn’t you grow up here?”

“No, I grew up in a cottage outside of Targoviste.” Alucard corrected, “I’ve only visited here once or twice as a child.”

“Well, that’s just great.” Trevor sighed as he took his shortsword out of its scabbard, tapping it against the wall as they went along.

“What are you doing?” Alucard asked as he watched confused.

“According to my grandfather, there are items hidden in the walls of the castle. Anything from food to levers.” Trevor explained.

“That’s… that’s weird.” Alucard crossed his arms, “Why would my father do that?”

“Don’t care why. I’m just hoping to find a pot roast. Maybe some chicken or- got it!” he exclaimed as he hit a certain spot, “Stand back, I’m going to break it.”

“Don’t break your wrist.” Alucard warned as he stepped back a couple of feet.

Trevor rolled his eyes at him, before punching the wall as had as he could. The brick immediately gave way and crumbled, giving enough room for Trevor to stick his arm in.

“Alright, let’s see what we got.” Trevor grunted as he stuck his arm in, feeling around.

Alucard watched for a moment, before getting bored and walking to the other side of the room, peering down a long hall and trying to see if there was anything of interest in it.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream tore through the silence. Alucard whipped around as he saw Trevor pull his arm clumsily out of the hole, with a black snake-like serpent, nearly as thick as his arm and longer than his entire body, coiling and biting into it. Trevor immediately pulled it off of his arm and threw it against the wall as hard his he could.

The serpent hissed, slithering and baring its fangs, preparing to strike again.

It let out an unholy scream as Alucard stomped on it’s back, pinning it down and quickly decapitating it, as he did, he could see a greenish-yellow liquid dripping from its fangs.

_Venom._

 

“ _Shit…_ ” Trevor cursed under his breath, shakily holding his injured arm to his chest, “ _Shit, shit, shit…_ ”

“Here, let me see it.” Alucard said as he gently got Trevor to show him his arm. It was bad. The bite mark was bleeding heavily, turning an awful purple color.

Alucard found himself speechless, unsure of what to do. Then he looked back up at Trevor, who was staring at him with eyes open wide, looking more scared than he ever had before, and Alucard realized that Trevor was completely depending on him. Taking a deep breath, Alucard tore a large strip of fabric from his coat and went to work. Trevor grunted in pain as his friend began wrapping the fabric around his arm as a makeshift bandage, making sure they were tight enough to apply pressure to the wounds, but not tight enough to cut off circulation.

“What are we gonna do?” Trevor asked as he tied the ends of the fabric together, watching him as he paused in thought.

“There’s potions that are kept in various rooms in the castle. When a monster becomes ill or injured, science won’t treat them, but these potions can be used for any ailment you can think of.” he explained.

“A healing potion?” Trevor asked, amazed, “None of my ancestors mentioned anything like that.”

“They’re rare, but I expect that Dracula had more than enough made for his army.” Alucard paused, “How does your arm feel?”

“It’s… tingly.” Trevor said as he looked down and flexed his hand, “Doesn’t hurt.”

“Good. Come, we need to find it the potions as quickly as possible. If you feel any new symptoms, tell me.”

Trevor nodded understandingly, following Alucard down the long halls, “So, where will we find them?”

“I… I’m not sure.” Alucard confessed, “But like I said, more was made for the army, so I don’t expect they’ll be kept in a vault or anything like that. No, they’ll have easy accessibility.”

“Lovely.” Trevor grumbled, “And what do they look like?”

“It’s blue, with a bit of a slight glow. Trust me, you’ll know it when you see it.

 

They had walked for what must have been nearly an hour, before Trevor had suddenly fallen forward, like his legs had suddenly given out beneath him.

“Trevor!” Alucard yelled as he caught him before he hit the ground, “Are you alright?”

“It’s okay… I’m fine.” he assured as he stood back up, suddenly looking very pale, “I’m just a little dizzy, I can keep going… I can keep-” he stumbled forward once more, grabbing onto Alucard to steady himself.

“Easy there.” Alucard crooned, grabbing Trevor’s arm and putting over his neck, “Here, hold on to me.” he said as he put one hand on Trevor’s shoulder and the other on his chest, helping him to stand.

Trevor simply groaned in response, his eyes unfocused.

“Hey, come on.” Alucard shook him gently, “Talk to me.”

“‘Bout what…?”

“How about a joke?” Alucard suggested, “Worst one you can think of.”

Trevor went silent for a bit, before looking up, “Why don’t people like vampires?”

“I don’t know, why?”

“Because they’re a pain in the neck.”

“...That was terrible.” Alucard sighed as Trevor began to laugh a little, “I’m serious, that might truly be the worst joke I ever heard.”

Trevor leaned into him, still snickering, before he sniffed the air confused, “Alucard?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you smell like lavender?”

“Oh… well, um…” Alucard looked away sheepishly, “I might have… found some lavender soap a couple of days ago and… kept it to myself.”

Trevor immediately glared at him best he could manage, “You bastard”

“I promise then next time I find some soap, I’ll share.”

“You soap-hoarding bastard.” Trevor grumbled, “I’m going to get you for that.”

“I’m sure you will.” Alucard chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“I’m serious-!” before Trevor could finish his grievance, he began to cough.

Alucard frowned as the cough soon turned violent, and began to walk a little faster.

 

“What’s this?” Trevor coughs as they walk into a room with a single cot and a chest.

“I think it might have been some sort of temporary room.” Alucard shrugs, helping Trevor over to the cot, “Here, sit down and rest for a moment.”

Trevor grunts as he lays down, before letting out a sigh of relief and relaxing into the old mattress.

Aucard walked over to the chest, breaking off the rusted lock with ease and opening it up. He couldn’t believe his luck.

“A health potion!” he explained, holding it up for Trevor to see.

“Great.” Trevor smiled, holding out his hand, “Hand it over.”

“Not so fast.” Alucard chided, “This is a small bottle, drinking it all at once would make you feel better for a bit, but ultimately won’t cure you.”

“So we have to find more?” Trevor asked with a bit of a whine in his voice.

“Nope. I believe if I could spread it out in doses, maybe it could help your natural immunity fight off the venom.”

“Fine.” Trevor muttered in resignation, “Just do it.”

“Alright, cup your hands together.”Alucard ordered.

“... Seriously?” Trevor gave a questioning look.

“I don’t have a cup.” Alucard shrugged. Trevor simply gave him another one of his famous glares, before sitting up with a groan and doing as told. Carefully, Alucard poured a small amount of the potion into his hand.

“Alright.” he said as he recorked the bottle, “That should do it.”

Trevor quickly gulped down the potion, his face turning into a sour grimace.”

“It tastes like shit.” Trevor complained after he finished.

“Medicine isn’t made to taste good.” Alucard deadpanned, “Otherwise children would consume it as easily as caramel.”

“Some caramel actually sounds good right now.” Trevor sighs happily, “Maybe a fritter, and some custard.”

“I’m sure there are plenty of people who share your sentiments.” Alucard rolled his eyes.

“I always liked going to festivals and such as a kid.” Trevor continued, “I didn’t mind my mother waking me up early when it meant plenty of good stuff to eat.”

“Was your family big on food?” Alucard inquired.

“My father’s cooking was the best in all of Wallachia.” Trevor stated proudly,  “In fact, I would bet my life on it.”

“Would you now?” Alucard chuckled. He thought it a little odd, that they’d be having this sort of conversation at such a time, but hey, he certainly wasn’t complaining.

“Yes. His latkes were always the greatest. I always looked forward to the holidays, because that meant he’d make plenty of them.” Trevor recalled, smiling fondly.

“Latkes?” Alucard repeated, confused, “That’s a Jewish dish.”

“I’m aware.”

“Aren’t you Catholic?”

“My mother was. My father was Jewish.”

“How... interesting…” Alucard thought out loud.

“What? Do you disapprove or something?”

“I am the half-vampiric son of Dracula and a woman who became a doctor, there is a very short list of things I don’t tolerate, and people’s religious lifestyle is not part of it. I’m simply... curious about your belief system.”

“Of course.” Trevor chuckled, “Both my parents were very open with their beliefs, but told me it was up to myself to decide on how I viewed God and how I welcomed Them into my life.”

“And what is your view?” Alucard asked.

“...I see those images in the churches… you know the ones, of an old and wise man, dressed in heavenly robes and surrounded by light… and that’s not how I see God.” Trevor paused, gathering his thoughts, “I feel like They are a presence in your life. Someone always there to listen, who maybe sometimes offer some advice or a miracle, maybe uses a different form for each person They appear to.”

“That makes sense.” Alucard nodded as he listened.

Trevor paused once more, before looking up to Alucard, “Do you believe in God?”

Alucard thought for a moment before answering, “If you’re asking whether or not I believe in a higher force which affect our daily lives, then yes. However, if you’re asking if I believe in an all powerful sentient being which created and controls our universe by playing favorites with their creations, then I would have to say no. I hope that does not offend you.”

“I’m the last person who’d be offended by that.” Trevor chuckled, before it turned into another coughing fit.

Alucard frowned, scooting closer to Trevor, “You should rest and let the healing potion do its job.” he said as he pulled the blanket over Trevor, “I’ll wake you when it’s time for the next dose.”

“You fret like an old grandmother.” he huffed, still smiling as he closed his eyes and slipped into a deep sleep.

Alucard stared at him for a moment, before laying down by his side and simply watching him breathe.

 

He wasn’t exactly sure how much had passed, but the next thing he knew Trevor awoke with a horrible, violent cough.

Alucard immediately grabbed him and sat him up, trying to ease the coughing, “Trevor, are you alright?”

Trevor looked at him to answer, but before he could get out a single word the cough became worse, and hand flying up to his mouth. At first, Alucard wanted to scold him and say that was a surefire way to spread germs, but he quickly realized now was not the time.

“Trevor, are you alright?” he repeated as the coughs began to quiet down, “Do you need water?”

Trevor kept his hand to his mouth, gasping for air, before his eyes suddenly widened.

“Trevor…?” Alucard almost hesitated this time.

Slowly, Trevor removed his hand from his mouth and looked down at it.

It was covered with blood.

It was Alucard’s turn to cover his mouth with his hand as he gasped in horror.

“Oh… oh God…” Trevor whispered, his voice hoarse. He turned to Alucard, smiling nervously, “I guess…” he began, seemingly unaware that his nose had began to bleed as well, “I guess that’s not good… is it?”

Alucard didn’t respond, for they both already knew the answer to that. Alucard nearly leapt out of the cot, rushing to Trevor’s opposite side to check the wound. As soon as he grabbed the fabric to unwrap it, Trevor gave a cry of agony and thrashed in pain.

“I’m sorry!” Alucard quickly apologized, “I’ll go as fast as I can!”

He grabbed the arm once more, unwinding the fabric as Trevor screamed and tried to wrestle his arm out of his iron grip. What Alucard saw horrified him.

The wound was a horrible mix of purple and red, with green pus leaking from it. The surrounding veins had turned black, spreading all the way to his shoulder and hand. It was a swollen, necrotic mess.

Trevor stared at the injury through teary eyes, wincing in pain while his body was overtaken by intense shaking, “A-Alucard…” he panted, not able to taste anything but the coppery blood which was leaking from his mouth, “P-please…”

Alucard grabbed the health potion, wasting no time in putting it to Trevor’s lip, “Drink it.” he commanded, “Drink it all, quickly now.”

Trevor shut his eyes as he swallowed the potion in heavy gulps, occasionally stopping to take a needed breath. The black veins began to disappear as he drank, but as soon as it was gone, it began spreading again.

“Damn it!” Alucard cursed, throwing the empty bottle across the room. He needed more health potions, right now, but he knew time was of the essence, and the likelihood of finding enough to heal Trevor in the amount of time needed was nearly nonexistent.

“Ple-Please…” Trevor’s voice wavered, overcome by emotion, “Do-Don’t… Don’t let me die…”

Alucard felt his heart break from those words, “Trevor, listen to me!” he pleaded, grabbing his shoulders, “I’m not going to let you die! I swear to you!”

“Don’t let me die…” Trevor continued, as if unable to hear him, “I-I’m scared… I’m really scared… I don’t want to die...”

Alucard swallowed thickly, his mind frantically trying to come up with a plan. Without the health potions, there were really only two options. One was to cut off the arm, but with the lack of proper medical equipment, Trevor would almost certainly bleed out to death. If he left the arm on, the poison would continue to spread, making Trevor rot from the inside out. Either way, there seemed to be no chance of Trevor making it out alive.

Trevor kept staring at Alucard, or rather, stared through him, with his breathing became more ragged and strained by the second, blood continuing to trickle from his nose.

Still, Alucard had no intention of showing just how panicked he was, since he believe panic only served to makes things worse. At least, that _was_ his plan, until Trevor’s eyes slipped shut.

“Trevor…?” he gasped, gently shaking the Belmont. He expected Trevor to groan in response, to swat away his hand and mumble some sort of vulgarity or insult, to tell Alucard not to worry, that he was just resting.

Instead, Trevor remained motionless, save for his heavy breathing.

“Trevor!” Alucard screamed, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him in desperation, “Trevor! Don’t leave me! Please, Trevor, open your eyes!”

He couldn't do this, not again. Not when the world needed them most, not when the death of his mother still weighed heavy on his heart, and certainly not when he was just beginning to consider the Belmont as a brother, the closest friend he had ever had since…

Since ever.

“Trevor, I beg of you!” he sobbed, pulling the limp body into an embrace, “Don’t go…”

Was this how it was going to end? With Trevor dying in his arms, while he did nothing but cry for him?  
_No._

“You’re not going to die on me, Trevor Belmont.” Alucard swore, “Not now. Not yet.”

Gently laying Trevor back down, he began searching the room once more. If this had been a former retreat for a monster, not one like the demons who attacked Wallachia, but a sentient one, able to plan far enough ahead to lock away a health potion, then there had to be more somewhere. He searched through the cot, around and under Trevor’s body, trying to feel if anything was stored inside of it.

Nothing.

He went back to chest, picking it up.

There was no trap door beneath it.

He turned it upside down, with some sort of childish thought that this would somehow materialize more health potions and they would fall out.

No such luck.

Growling in anger and frustration, he threw the chest against the wall, in the exact same spot the bottle had hit. It broke into a million splintered pieces upon impact.

And the wall crumbled with it, revealing and empty space.

Alucard stared in disbelief, as the solution to his problems had apparently been right in front of him the entire time. He ran back to Trevor’s side unsheathing the short sword and exclaiming, “I need to borrow this!”, just in case Trevor was still aware. Running back to the broken wall, he stopped short in front of the section next to the one that had crumbled. Walking along it, he began tapping the shortsword against the wall, just had Trevor had done. When that revealed nothing, he began tapping it up and down along the wall as he walked back in the opposite direction. Finally, there came a hollow thunk.

Taking a deep breath, Alucard shook his hand loose, before punching through the wall as hard as he could. Just like he predicted it gave way, only to reveal nothing behind it.

But Alucard refused to let himself be discouraged so quickly. He kept repeated the method on the second wall, finding two more empty holes and one with an entire cooked chicken inside it. Alucard put it aside, moving onto third wall. The fourth wall containing the door was obviously too thin to contain any hidden compartments, meaning this was his last shot at finding what he needed.

Tap. Tap. Hollow sound. Punch. Nothing.

This repeated three times along the wall, before Alucard moved to the final bit. His hands began shaking with nervousness, his chest becoming tight. He held his breath as he tapped against the wall, immediately hearing the hollow ring he hoped to hear, but he didn’t celebrate quite yet.

As he wound up for the hit, he shut his eyes tightly, a million “What ifs?” racing through his head. He punched the wall, but his eyes remained closed. When the last of the plaster fell to the floor, and the room became silent, he opened his eyes.

He let out a victorious laugh as he was greeted with the sight of health potions, and plenty of them, all in bottles of different sizes and shapes. Scooping them into his arms, he returned to Trevor’s side, kneeling down and gently letting them fall onto the cot. He took the biggest bottle and ripped the cork off with his teeth, spitting it across the room as he used one arm to lift Trevor’s upper body.

“Trevor!” he yelled to him, placing the bottle to his lips, “Come on, I need you to drink!”

If he just poured the potion straight into Trevor’s mouth, he risked causing the Belmont to choke, or worse, dry drown in the very fluid that was supposed to save him.

“Trevor, please!” he pleaded, tears running down his cheeks, “Don’t give up, I beg of you, don’t give up now!”

Alucard stared at him as he tried to hold back his sobbing, watching for any sign that Trevor could hear him.

The sign he was waiting for came in the form of Trevor’s Adam’s-Apple starting to bob as he began to swallow.

“There you go!” Alucard beamed as he began to pour the entire potion into Trevor’s mouth, occasionally stopping and allowing Trevor to breath some needed air before continuing. Once that bottle was finished, he picked up the next and uncorked it in the same fashion. Slowly but surely, over the course of six-and-a-half bottles, the wound began to heal. The black veins faded away, the pus leaking out until there was none left for the wound to expel. Finally, the red and purple flesh slowly faded away, and the puncture marks began to close until all that remained were two pin-prick scars. 

 

“Trevor…?” Alucard called to him, his voice a near whisper, “Trevor, talk to me.”

Trevor groaned in response, slowly opening his eyes and looking up at his savior. He gave a small smile, “Hey…”

“Hey to you too.” Alucard chuckled, “How are you feeling?”

“Heavy…” Trevor sighed, eyes falling shut, “Tired, shitty… I’m sorry…”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Alucard assured, “Just don’t go dying on me again.”

“I’ll do my best…” Trevor snorted, “Seriously though, thank you… you saved my life.”

“All in a day’s work.” Alucard grunted as he lifted Trevor into his arms bridal style, “Now let’s go find Sypha, best not to keep her waiting any longer.”

“Sounds good to me…” Trevor yawned, laying his head against Alucard’s shoulder and falling into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Alucard! Trevor!” Sypha shouted as she spotted them, running straight to them, “What happened!? What’s wrong with Trevor!?” she asked as she looked Trevor over.

“It’ a long story.” Alucard sighed, “We ran into a bit of an incident back there, but it’s nothing to worry about now.” he assured, “He just needs to sleep it off now.”

“I see…” Sypha hums, “I guess he’s pretty lucky then.”

“You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> AKA everyone was doing a fic where Trevor almost dies and I jumped on the bandwagon cause I wanted to.  
> As you can see, I added my personal headcanon that Trevor comes from an interfaith family, hence part of the reason the church wanted to burn their ass.


End file.
